dua jalan yang sejajar dan dua perasaan yang tak bertemu
by tictockingclock
Summary: tobio dan tooru, dengan dua perasaan yang tak akan tersampai. — oikawa/kageyama; buat Alitheia, crossposted dari AO3.


halo ;D

sebenernya ini repost dari ao3 dan ditulis untuk melakukan _exchange fics_ dengan Alitheia-san, haha /nista /ditendang /pergisana

ngomong-ngomong, **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p>Pada suatu masa mereka saling melihat dan mengagumi satu sama lain, tanpa menyadari satu fakta yang mereka (selalu) salahpahami.<p>

* * *

><p>Bagi Tobio, Oikawa Tooru adalah sesuatu, bukan, seseorang yang sangat sulit ia capai. Bukan perihal bakat, ataupun pada permainan yang mempertemukan mereka—voli, karena Tobio tahu dia, kapanpun bisa melewatinya tanpa ragu, walau tidak instan, tidak dalam sekejap karena Tooru adalah orang yang tekun dan disiplin pada dirinya sendiri, Tobio selalu menjadikan Tooru sebagai tolok ukur kekuatannya, meskipun Tooru mengetahuinya dan memilih mengabaikannya, hingga mencapai suatu titik di mana perasaan Tobio pada Tooru tidaklah tinggal sebatas junior dan senior dalam voli—junior yang mengaguminya dan senior yang mengabaikannya, lebih tepatnya, itu adalah suatu titik di mana perasaan itu tidaklah tinggal melibatkan voli belaka.<p>

Tooru selalu menjadi orang yang sangat hebat bagi Tobio, dan bakat kepemimpinannya dan kemampuannya menjadi 'konduktor' untuk sebuah tim hebat bernama Aoba Jousai, dan itu berhasil membawa Tobio untuk terduduk merunduk di bawah tatapan menang sang kakak kelas, itu membuatnya frustasi, namun di sisi lain, entah mengapa Tobio begitu lega melihat seniornya tersenyum menang (mempertahankan senyumannya?) dan apakah dia menyadari bahwa tindakannya terlalu setengah-setengah.

Jadilah ia berusaha untuk lebih lagi, lebih kuat lagi untuk bisa menantang seniornya di suatu hari nanti, dan perasaan berkabut setengah mati yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun ini agar sirna, karena rasanya perasaan itu begitu membludak, ingin namun tak dapat tersampai, oleh perkataan, oleh perbuatan, oleh gerakan bola voli yang terlempar-lempar, saling mengancam bahwa mereka akan kehilangan satu poin, meskipun hanya lewat tatapan mata sekalipun—tidak, tak ada ruang untuk itu.

Kerap kali ia mencari tahu tentang perasaannya melalui buku-buku (dan membuat si kacamata tinggi menyebalkan) itu menatapnya penuh sarkasme, namun dia tidak tahu, dia hanya ingin tahu apa sebenarnya perasaannya dan mengapa ia begitu ingin mengatakannya sementara di sisi lain ia ingin untuk menyimpannya sendirian.

Oikawa Tooru adalah potretnya yang begitu ia kagumi untuk menjadi sesosok yang sempurna: keramahan, ketampanan, kehebatan dan segala nilai plus—kadang, Tobio ingin saja menjadi orang biasa yang berhasil masuk Aoba Jousai untuk mengikuti klub volinya, dan bertemu dengannya, sekali lagi, bukan untuk dibenci, melainkan disayangi dan dianggap berharga.

Tobio dibenci oleh kakak kelasnya, dia tahu benar akan hal itu.

He, bukankah terasa sakit dibenci oleh orang yang kau sukai hanya karena sebuah hal yang bisa dibilang itu adalah anugerah, dan ia sama sekali, sekalipun tak pernah memintanya? Tobio tertidur dengan memikirkan hal itu di kepalanya, namun yang ia pikirkan adalah, jika ia seringkali mendapati bahwa kesan yang ia dapat dari sebuah rasa bernama cinta adalah puitis, melankolis, indah sekaligus menyakitkan (seperti yang ia lihat dari Shouyou yang menangis darah untuk si kunang-kunang—Tsukishima Kei, dan ia hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya dari belakang), tetapi jika ia memang merasakannya, bukankah perasaan itu menjadi sedikit lebih biasa?

Dia tidak merasa sakit. Dia tidak mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran sastra. Dia juga tidak serta-merta menjadi pujangga, namun, banyak sekali hal yang mengganggunya (dan ia tak dapat menyampaikannya secara sempurna dan terus berteriak sendirian, di kamarnya di mana tak seorangpun akan dapat mengganggunya). Hah, namun yang ia sadari hanya satu—bahwa ia sangat membenci fakta jika Tooru bahkan bisa akrab dengan orang lain dan tertawa-tawa, sementara ia hanya menggeretakkan giginya iri, namun, meskipun ekspresinya terbaca jelas, ia tetap berusaha tenang dan memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Tooru melihatnya.

Di lain kesempatan, Tobio sering sekali mendapati Tooru berjalan bersama seorang yang dapat menghinanya terang-terangan, mereka terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain (dan itu, iya, tatapan itu adalah suatu tatapan yang sama sekali tidak biasa, yang sangat spesial dan mereka saling mengirimkannya) dan ia, lagi-lagi, menggeretakkan giginya iri dan melangkah semakin cepat (untuk menghindari sakit).

Yang Tobio sadari adalah, dia tidak seidiot Shouyou yang baru menyadari semuanya setelah terlambat, dan ia seratus persen sadar jika ia membelok arah untuk seorang seniornya. Ini terasa sakit dan menyebalkan sekali saat seseorang yang kausukai tertawa, namun bukan kau penyebabnya, di mana teori tentang rasa bahagia berlebih dan pujangga dadakan itu berada? Rasanya ia ingin sekali untuk melemparkan dirinya untuk membentur dinding dan mengalami amnesia saja.

Dia pernah bertanya pada Shouyou, "HeiHinatabodohapayangkaulakukanjikaorangyangkausukaimenyukaioranglain." Dan Shouyou memahaminya, senyuman itu selalu ceria walaupun berjuta sakit ditimpakan padanya, seperti kata seorang (—atau seekor) siluman babi di sebuah film, "Beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir", mereka dekat, hingga ke titik di mana mereka dapat memahami satu sama lain (hingga ke ujung akar).

Shouyou berkata bahwa sebaiknya ia mencoba mengatakannya sekali, karena kamu akan merasa sedikit lebih lega ketika itu terjadi dan Tobio mengangguk (bukankah harga dirinya telah dia buang sepenuhnya untuk Tooru?), jadi di sinilah ia, di suatu tempat yang tak terlalu ramai dan berpapasan dengan Tooru adalah sebuah keberuntungan (atau malapetaka?), ia menarik nafas, dalam-dalam, dan—

"Oikawa-san—"

Oke, langkah satu berhasil. Selanjutnya adalah langkah-langkah penentu dan ia hanya harus tenang, tenang, jangan pedulikan harga diri karena kamu sudah membuangnya sekali saat bersama Shouyou, dan ini adalah penentu hidup-matinya, "Aku—"

"Nggak mau, week!" Tooru menjulurkan lidahnya dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tak berminat sama sekali mendengarkan kata-katanya, baiklah, jadi seiring punggung itu menjauh, meninggalkannya, ia menunduk dan meninju pohon terdekat sekeras mungkin, _Hei, Hinata bodoh, aku membuang harga diriku jauh-jauh dan aku tertolak._

* * *

><p>Tobio memutuskan untuk menyembuhkan semuanya, meskipun begitu, dan (berupaya) membuang nama Tooru jauh-jauh dari hatinya.<p>

* * *

><p>Bagi Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio adalah suatu ancaman terbesar dalam karirnya sebagai <em>setter <em>di permainan voli. Dengan sedikit usaha, Tobio dapat melakukan teknik yang ia pelajari dalam hitungan semester secara sempurna dan itu melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang pekerja keras, bukan Tooru tak tahu bahwa meskipun ia tak bersedia sekalipun untuk mengajari adik kelas manis dan sialannya untuk melakukan _serve _dan kiat melakukan _toss_ yang baik, Tobio telah belajar otodidak dari memperhatikannya, kadang ia ingin sekali menjadi butiran debu saat latihan agar Tobio tak pernah melihatnya bermain.

Tooru membenci orang-orang jenius. Orang jenius, baginya, mereka takkan pernah menghargai makna sebuah usaha. Tooru bekerja keras, keras sekali sampai di titik kekasihnya memutuskannya dan meskipun ia menyenanginya, tetap saja, menjadi yang nomor satu bukanlah hal yang begitu sulit bagi seorang jenius dan dia akan tertinggal kapanpun jika ia menghentikan latihannya dan, begitupun, ia tetap membenci orang-orang jenius (dan Tobio adalah salah satunya).

Anggap saja Tooru berlari dengan sepatu bersol besi dan Tobio berlari dengan sepatu yang dirancang senyaman mungkin untuknya, sebegitunya ia mendapat segalanya, dan hei, dia benar-benar membencinya (dan ia menikmati saat di mana Tobio terjatuh dan ia yang menatapnya penuh kemenangan, ia menyenanginya.)

Namun pada suatu masa Tooru baru mengerti bahwa batas di antara cinta dan benci begitu tipis, dan ia berdiri di tengah-tengahnya dengan masing-masing yang berusaha menariknya ke sebuah dunia yang terang, damai, dan indah dan yang lain menariknya ke seberkas besar api yang menyala lebar dan siap untuk menjilat-jilatnya dan ia, baru saja sadar saat ia telah menginjak batas yang sesungguhnya telah ia tahan untuk melewatinya; ia terjatuh untuk seorang jenius yang ia benci.

(Lihat _jump serve _dan _feint_ itu, bahkan Tobio baru melihatnya dengan hitungan jari.)

Yang ia bayangkan saat ia hendak memejamkan matanya adalah, bayangan seorang adik kelas yang berwajah polos memintanya untuk mengajarinya, bayangan seorang anak SMA yang lebih memiliki kerutan di dahi ketimbang senyuman di bibir, dan tingkah lakunya, itu yang paling ia sukai.

Dia biasanya adalah tipe yang frontal, tak malu-malu dalam segalanya namun tidak dalam hal ini, apakah ia malu mengakui bahwa dirinya membelok untuk seorang adik kelas ataukah ia yang terlalu malu untuk mengaku suka pada seseorang yang (aslinya, dan harusnya sampai sekarang) ia benci, entahlah, padahal dia adalah anak kelas tiga SMA yang semestinya mulai matang fisik dan mentalnya.

Ada perubahan signifikan dalam diri Tooru. Nilai sastra yang sempurna dan dia yang mendadak pujangga dan hati yang lebih sensitif beribu kali lipat dari biasanya, bukanlah sebuah hal yang aneh bila ia memimpin timnya dengan santai namun mengancam, dan kali ini ia yang harus diancam dan di'siksa' karena yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Tobio, Tobio, dan Tobio.

Pernah, Tooru melihat Tobio yang berjalan bersanding dengan Pendek-chan dengan (mantan) adik kelas satu SMPnya yang mengacak-acak rambut Pendek-chan dengan kasual seolah mereka biasa melakukannya dan Pendek-chan yang berusaha melompat dan mencubit pipi Tobio untuk tersenyum, hei, apa itu, jangan perlihatkan adegan menyebalkan itu, Tooru begitu membencinya.

Tobio adalah miliknya (jika ia memiliki keberanian).

Tooru menyukai menyukai dan menyukai mantan adik kelasnya sampai ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, menjadi pujangga mendadak dan gadis-gadis yang muncul dua kali lipat setiap kata (sok) manis yang ia perdengarkan pada mereka ketika sejatinya itu untuk seorang lelaki? _Dunia yang menjijikkan. Namun ia tak kalah menjijikkan._

Suatu sore mereka berpapasan dan Tobio memanggilnya, "Oikawa-san—Aku—" suara itu tertahan oleh jeda panjang dan dan mereka yang menunggu, namun Tooru mengabaikannya, mungkin Tobio ingin minta diajari (lagi, sungguh pantang menyerah, bukan?) dalam melakukan serve atau teknik-tekniknya yang sudah jelas takkan ia bagi?

Tetapi dia baru menyadarinya saat ia mencapai langkah kesepuluh, tentang kemungkinan apa yang akan dikatakan Tobio—dan saat dia berbalik lagi, Tobio telah meninggalkan tempatnya, meninggalkannya dalam segenggam rasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri yang terus membuncah.

_Tobio menyukai Pendek-chan, kan? _

Di pikirannya, terlintas satu pikiran yang menindih satu pikiran yang lain, sebuah rasa sakit menindih rasa sakit yang lain dan sebuah penyesalan yang mendampingi rasa sesal yang lain dan Tooru hanya seorang pandir yang ceroboh, seharusnya ia mengejar Tobio dan mengatakan semua kemungkinan yang ada di pikirannya, tetapi pada kenyataannya,

Tooru hanya terdiam, terpaku.

Seandainya jarum jam dapat diputar ke belakang, Tooru benar-benar ingin mengulangi waktunya.

* * *

><p>Dan saat mereka bertemu lagi, mereka memasang wajah normal mereka dan menutupi rasa sakit yang tak kunjung menghilang.<p> 


End file.
